


I Take This Magnetic Force of a Man To Be My Lover

by soul_writerr



Series: Lover [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Horny!Sonny, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Kinda Crack, M/M, Ogling, Possessive Behavior, Sexy!Rafael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sitting in the gallery as Rafael wrapped up the best closing statement he had ever delivered, Sonny wanted to give him a standing ovation.But that sentiment had become more and more common where Rafael was concerned. The ADA gave Sonny many reasons to want to applaud him. Sometimes, they were simple things, like the way Rafael’s ass looked in his slacks. Truly inviting, a masterpiece that rendered Sonny speechless many nights.





	I Take This Magnetic Force of a Man To Be My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> You know that Barba-thon promo with that thirsty narrator saying "If swag was a crime, they'd throw the book at Barba"? That, plus Taylor's song Lover, particularly the line in the title, are responsible for whatever this mess is 
> 
> I just felt like writing an ode to Rafael Barba, and Sonny came across very horny. Can you blame him? Enjoy!

If being sexy was a crime, Rafael Barba would be the most wanted man in all of America, Sonny was sure. 

And he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Looking over at the jury, he could see at least three people who were five seconds away from drooling as Barba built his closing statement like a crescendo that eventually would leave everyone floored.

Looking at the defense attorney, Sonny grinned as she swallowed hard. Maybe she had just realized that her client was going to be found guilty. Or maybe she was suddenly aware that Rafael Barba was a force to be reckoned with. 

A force of nature that couldn’t be stopped. A phenomenon that couldn’t be touched by anyone but Sonny himself. 

And he wore that notion with pride. 

They had been dating for ten months now and, every day, Rafael let him in a bit more. His suit armor got another crack and Sonny got to see the man underneath. 

He wasn’t that much different from the man dazzling everybody in this courtroom. He was still a force of nature, his brain never quitting. He was just as sexy, if not sexier. 

But he dazzled Sonny in ways nobody else watching Rafael right now would ever know. No one else would have the privilege - not  _ ever _ , if Sonny got his way. 

He dazzled Sonny with his touches, his smiles, his kind words, his romantic gestures. It was no surprise that Sonny had fallen for him as quickly as he had. Rafael Barba was simply mesmerizing.

So Sonny couldn’t help but feel a deep feeling of pride watching him win people over. Because Rafael was amazing, and he worked hard, he fought tooth and nail for the victims, but at the end of the day, he was still humble about it. 

When Sonny, Olivia, or literally anyone, tried to give him a compliment or praise him for his hard work, he would always brush it off as if it was something inconsequential.

“We had a good jury,” he’d say with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Good job with the chain of evidence,” he’d congratulate the squad. 

Not because Rafael thought he wasn’t good at what he did. He knew he was, and he had a huge ego to go with it. But because he claimed he was doing nothing  _ but  _ his job, and being good at it was the very least he could do. 

Sitting in the gallery as Rafael wrapped up the best closing statement he had ever given, Sonny wanted to give him a standing ovation. 

But that sentiment had become more and more common where Rafael was concerned. The ADA gave Sonny many reasons to want to applaud him. Sometimes, they were simple things, like the way Rafael’s ass looked in his slacks. Truly inviting, a masterpiece that rendered Sonny speechless many nights.

And when Sonny’s eyes weren’t on the man’s rear, he’d meet Rafael’s green gaze with equal admiration. He had spent countless days admiring the shade of Rafael’s eyes, cataloguing all the ways it changed. Sometimes it was a bright emerald green, sometimes it was a mysterious viridian, and other days Sonny could swear it was, somehow, pure gold.

Rafael’s gaze was always intense, always sharp and attentive, but Sonny particularly loved when his eyes turned soft. Nobody would ever believe that ADA Barba had a soft side, but he did, and he looked  _ so beautiful _ when he let himself relax.

When he let Sonny wrap his arms around him, whenever he melted into Sonny’s chest and allowed himself to be cherished. The way Rafael shifted and looked up at him, eyes bright and loving, it almost felt like a religious experience.

It was no wonder, really, that he’d managed to win his entire family over. One by one, the Carisis were charmed off their feet by Rafael’s quick wit and charming smile. There was a point Sonny became addicted to the sight of Rafael with his family. 

He’d never get tired of his father striking up conversations with him, his mother calling him to ask how he was, or even his sister Gina throwing herself at him. 

The day his younger niece Emilia opened her arms to him was the day Sonny was sure he’d die. There was absolutely no way he could survive the way Emilia smiled at the sight of Rafael, then went to his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. 

She fell asleep like that, her little hand wrapped around the collar of Rafael’s shirt, not wanting to let go even when Bella tried to take her to bed.

And when Rafael came to sit beside Sonny on his family’s couch, Emilia still clinging to him like a koala, Sonny wrapped an arm around Rafael and found that he couldn’t let go all night.

He was completely in love with this man and the confidence with which he dominated everything and everyone.

So it was only when the judge banged her gavel twice and the jury started to stand up to leave that Sonny was brought back into reality. He stayed seated, though, watching as Rafael gathered his things and shook hands with the defense attorney. 

He only moved when Rafael looked around, clearly trying to find him. He waited, patiently, for the ADA to approach him, but he could feel his fingers tingling with anticipation. 

As they made their way out of courtroom, Sonny rested a hand on Rafael’s lower back, keeping it there firmly, a welcome pressure, given the way Rafael seemed to lean into it even as they waited for the elevator.

Neither said anything. Sonny imagined that Rafael was trying to mentally unwind from the highly dramatic closing statement he’d just delivered, but personally he was trying to hold back his tongue long enough for them to reach somewhere private. He doubted that whatever was about to come out was going to be appropriate. 

As soon as the door to Rafael’s office clicked shut behind Sonny, he was on Rafael like lightning. 

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?,” Sonny breathed against Rafael’s ear, running his hands down the ADA’s back towards his spectacular ass. “You own every single room you walk into, Rafael.”

Rafael shuddered against him, keeping a tight grip on Sonny’s hips. He didn’t say anything, but his breath came out in a long sigh as Sonny explored his body. 

“Everybody’s eyes on you, they couldn’t stop staring, they can’t help but eat up everything you have to say, can they?,” Sonny continued, pulling him closer. “Congratulations, Counselor. You won another one.” 

Sonny ran his lips down Rafael’s jaw until he reached his chin, and, with a quick movement, captured his mouth in a rough kiss that started off wet and loud. It was intoxicating that Sonny got to do this, that Rafael allowed him to touch him, to kiss him, take him. 

He could hear Rafael’s sharp breaths as he licked into the ADA’s mouth messily, not caring for finesse, only worried about tasting and owning. He groaned involuntarily when one of Rafael’s hands went into his hair, keeping him in place.

The room was filled with sounds of sighs, soft moans and the smacking of their lips parting and meeting again, barely stopping for a breath, Sonny now  _ kneading  _ Rafael’s ass relentlessly, the ADA pushing into his hands shamelessly.

Sonny walked him back until they reached Rafael’s big desk, and he mourned having to let go of Rafael’s ass to open his belt and pants, reaching inside. 

“I have something for you,” Sonny whispered against Rafael’s lips, and the ADA’s eyelashes fluttered momentarily. 

“What is it?,” Rafael breathed, and he sounded wrecked. 

“Myself,” he said smugly. “For you to use as you please.”

“Yeah?,” Rafael smirked, his hands grabbing Sonny by the tie. “You want me to use you?”

“I want you to  _ own  _ me,” Sonny said, and he felt delirious. 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, seemingly absent-minded. “On your knees, then, Detective.”

Sonny rushed to comply, pulling down Rafael’s slacks and boxers as he went. 

He felt his chest swelling with pride as he looked up at Rafael’s wrecked expression, despite the clear control of his voice. Sonny was the only one who got to see this version of Rafael, but Rafael was also the only one Sonny would ever want be with. 

And he’d make sure to remind Rafael of just that, everyday. Forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as I said before, there are still a lot of songs on Taylor's new album that sound very Barisi to me, but for the time being, I think I'll leave this series here. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this last one! You all have no idea how much I love to read your comments. When I see that "Inbox (1)" I legit squeal, it's great.
> 
> Also, I've already got a multi-chapter Hogwarts AU ready to go up. So stay tuned!! <3


End file.
